Summer Job
by OMGanimegirl
Summary: Naruto badly needs money so his friendteacher gives him his summer job so he can earn money to fix up his apartment and have some moeny.Naruto becomes sasuke servant for the summer.Naruto and sasuke discover something called love? sasuxnaru,M for lang sex
1. Prologue

Satoshi33girl- just for you readers info this is just a story I decided to write to get more ideals for my other stories, and for fun. Plus it just popped into my mind. Rated M for lemons, lang., and stuff to come not sure though. Hope you like it:)

Prologue

Summer Job

By Satoshi33girl

_Ok if I can keep this job I'll have enough for rent and fixing up my shit hole they call my apartment._ A young blonde thought to himself. Oh sorry my name is naruto uzumaki. I'm seventeen and live on my own.

I'm 5'7 and well most would call me sexy since I have a six pack and the most prefect tan alive! I don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend, yes I'm bi, the reason for this is I don't have the time. Recently

I got employed by this family that is coming to stay at their beach house and they need a couple servants. Iruka my father like teacher knew I needed a job this summer to support myself so he recommended me to his boss Mr. Uchiha.

Mr. Uchiha is also the super-attendant at my school. Well anyways I finally got a job and Iruka ran me through all of the rules.

We were sitting in my, what was supposed to be a kitchen but the cupboards were empty since I had no cash to buy food, and the refrigerator was broken.

"Ok naruto I'll come and pick you up tomorrow around ten in the morning okay? Oh and pack clothes and what not because you'll be staying there in the servant bedrooms." Iruka sternly added.

"I'm going to be staying there? I guess its ok since you'll be there, I won't feel like I'm staying with complete strangers." Iruka laughed nervously.

"Well actually naruto I won't be staying or working there this summer. I gave you my job spot." My eyes went wide.

"What? Why?" Iruka looked down at his coffee that was sitting in front of him.

"You need it, and besides this weekend I wanted to take a vacation." He smiled as his gaze caught mine.

"Are you sure Iruka, I don't want it if you want it. I can survive." Iruka patted my hand.

"Yeah I know that. I'll be fine. Well I should let you get some sleep for tomorrow so you're well rested. Goodnight naruto." And with that he stood up and left. I got up and took the unfinished coffee and poured it down the sink.

Then I decided I should take a shower to chill my muscles from soccer practice. Yes I am a soccer player how do you think I keep in great shape, oh yeah I'm a sexy god!

(He just past a full length mirror as he walked to his dresser in his bed room and was now posing) "Yep I'm a sexy beast! Grrr…meow!" I then got bored and went and got my clean clothes.

I walked into my tiny bathroom and put my clothes on the toilet (Don't worry I closed the seat, I'm not that stupid. Ok I've put my clothes in the toilet with the lid open ok I admit it but I do learn from my mistakes!

I'm not a complete dobe.) I turned on the shower as I stepped in. the hot water beat on my body making all my muscles relax. I loved taking hot showers at night it relaxes the muscles and washes away worries now and the ones to come.

I stepped out as soon as the water turned cold, since in my apartment the water turns cold after 10 minutes maybe 15 if nobody else on the 4th floor as taken one.

I put on my pj's, which consisted of my boxers and a silk shirt that was a present from my ex boyfriend who I broke up with but was still hanging on to the possibilities of us getting back together. As I walked into my room I noticed that my cell phone light on.

"_Who could be calling this late?" _I walked over and checked the caller id. _"Gaara."_ I'll just call him back tomorrow. I think I'll follow Iruka's orders and go to bed. That shower has made me tried! I went to sleep with the thoughts of what would come for the days following.

I wonder if I'll be happy with the job or if it's going to be one of those jobs that make you do one thing, and that's it. Some how I had a weird feeling that something big was coming, but one thing I would have never have even imagine was I would get molested, cared for, and loved by the end of this summer adventure.


	2. meet your master

Chapter one

Meet your new master

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I forgot I set it, oh now I remember I don't get to sleep in this summer, damn. I got up forcing my body to move. I walked into my bathroom and splashed cold water on my face to wake me up.

My hair was more flat since I didn't dry it; don't get me wrong it made me look good. My hair framed my face making my eyes stand out as well.

I looked down at my attire and frowned. Should I wear a suit or my normal clothes, man it was to early to think for me! I starched and decided I would just wear my blue jeans that hung on my hips and my tight under-armor shirt that I wear for soccer which showed off my prefect chest and six pack.

I heard the door being open. I bet you can guess who that would be. "Hey, Gaara." (So was that surprising! Did you think it was Iruka too bad Iruka will be there to pick naruto up in an hour. "Hey, naruto, you never called me back you lazy bastard."

I walked in to see him plop down on my couch. I stared at him in shock. He looked at my expression and then got annoyed when it didn't change.

"What's that look for?!" I just shook my head and came and bent down next to my couch.

"Sorry I'm just surprised that the couch didn't fall threw the floor." His expression went from annoyed, to confused, to anger all in a few seconds.

"Are you calling me fat?!" I laughed at that. I mean really he sounded like a girl.

"No it's not that, it's just that the floor is really weak here the floor is rotten so I moved the couch over it so there wouldn't be a big black spot on the floor." I stated matter of fact. Gaara gently got up and walked carefully over to the kitchen table.

"So let me get this straight, you thought it was a good ideal to move the couch over a rotted spot so when your company comes over and sits there they would fall threw?" I thought for a minute.

"Well the only ones I know that just come into my apartment are Iruka and you…so no it's not a bad ideal." Gaara just shook his head and mumbled hopeless.

"So why did you come over? Let me guess want to borrow my clothes or to stay with me?" He just got up and went and got himself some cold coffee and put it in the microwave. They realization hit me as he was pressing the buttons.

"WAIT DON'T HIT THE START BUTTON!" Of course it was too late to shout at him he had already started it. Just as I feared the microwave made a funny hissing noise. "GET DOWN IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" I screamed as I took shelter under the kitchen table and gaara repeated my action.

Soon enough the microwave burst into flames and the coffee cup shot out and the black liquid went everywhere. After about 2 minutes I got out and used baking soda over the flames. "It's safe now gaara you can come out." I kneeled down to the now traumatized redhead.

"Safe? Your apartment is anything but!" he knocked away the hand I offered him. I laughed.

"Well at least I know I don't have to lock my door or worry about someone breaking in." I noted to lighten the mood.

"Who ever breaks in here would have a death wish or be faced with death." He chuckled.

"So why did you come over again?" I asked again and looked at the clock. Iruka would be showing up any minute now.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach and stay the summer with me, some of the other guys on our soccer team, and neji and his family and relatives." I looked at him apologetic.

"Sorry I have to get a job so I can repair my as you've notice death trap of an apartment and have some money to start the next school year." He looked at me and laughed.

"Nice joke." I cocked an eyebrow. "You're not kidding. Wow, I didn't think I would live to see the famous soccer teammate of mine actually working during summer." He made the last words go slow on his tongue.

"Yeah I have to serve for some family during the summer." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Too bad dude, working during summer should be illegal." I mumbled a, tell me about it. Then he left and a couple minutes later Iruka showed up.

"Ready?" I looked at him as he was in a suit. I should have dressed in a suit after all. He notices my depressed look. "Don't worry you look good. I just dressed up for a family reunion." He added to calm my nerves.

"Then I'm ready as I could ever be, let's go." I picked up my suitcase and followed him to the car.

Two hours and a half later…

"We're here." Iruka stated getting out of the car. I followed him after I got out of my side and we walked up to the huge mansion right next to a beach and about a mile or so you could see two other mansions on the lake as well.

"So you must be naruto, Iruka has told us much about you." an older woman who had open the door when I was gazing out at the beach.

"Oh yes madam." I said as politely as I could.

"Go easy on him this is his first job don't want him traumatized for the rest of his life." Iruka joked. This made me think of gaara's expression this morning I chuckled a bit. The two stared at me so I quit not wanting them to think I was a freak or something.

"Don't worry he's in good hands." The woman smiled. So she must be Mrs. Uchiha.

"All right I'll leave you naruto, don't worry you're in good hands. Just behave yourself naruto. Oh you know my number if anything comes up just call ok?" I grunted a yeah, yeah. I watched him get in his car and drive out of my view then turned back to the lady in charge.

"So what do you want me to do?" she looked at me for a moment then smiled. "Oh well…" she gestured me to follow her and I did.

"My boys Itachi and Sasuke actually want their own servants and I agreed I would get them one." I nodded. _Oh great now I'll have to listen to someone around my age tell me what to do, yippy. _

We walked into a room with two very sex men were watching some car show on the plasma TV. She instructed me to stay in the hall for a moment until she called me in. she then walked into the room.

"So do you boys really need your own servant?" The eldest turned to her and said,

"Mom I don't need one I've been called on a business meeting so I'll be leaving later tonight. Sasuke still wants one though, because he's a slob and can't clean up for himself." Sasuke I'm guessing was the younger one the eldest was glaring at who just smirked. They must have betted or something and sasuke won.

"Ok well naruto one of my new servants is here for the summer, want to take a look at him, he is younger than you sasuke by one year though." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn." She looked my way and moved her hand to single me to come in. I did. Sasuke and the older one both made some sort of a gasping noise and their eyes went wide.

"Sasuke you're the luckiest bastard ever!" the older one whispered disgustingly.

"Too bad you lost Itachi." Sasuke eyed me like I was some type of food candy.

"Naruto this is sasuke, sasuke, naruto." The mother said then left following a pissed Itachi. Sasuke took this moment to get up and stroll over to me. Man did he look like a god! No bad naruto he's your boss pay attention get paid, then fix apartment life will then be set back to normal.

"I'm sasuke, it's a pleasure meeting you naruto." The way he said it and how his eyes roamed down my body sent shivers down my spine. I also notice a very hard this in sasuke's pants Harding every second as we stood close to one another. _"Shit this can't be good,"_ I thought to myself.

There all done with chapter one. Did you like it? Well if you are a new reader that just read this one and love sasuke and naruto together please check out my other stories as well.

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think. Peace

-Satoshi33girl


	3. Are you Jealous?

Chapter two

So are you jealous?

Recap:

"I'm sasuke, it's a pleasure meeting you naruto." The way he said it and how his eyes roamed down my body sent shivers down my spine. I also notice a very hard this in sasuke's pants Harding every second as we stood close to one another. _"Shit this can't be good,"_ I thought to myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello sasuke, it's a pleasure meeting you as well." I held out my hand. He looked at the hand I extended and did something that caught me off guard. He kissed my hand.

I may be bi but that doesn't mean I'll be molested by a hot, and sexy guy like this one and, besides he probably had a girlfriend or boyfriend. I mean come on you can't look like that and not be taken.

"Look buddy, I'm not here to be a fuck toy or some fun because your girlfriend isn't here." I growled. I didn't add boyfriend because he may think that I assume him to be gay or bi and have him fire me.

Iruka went through all that trouble to see me get a job I'd be damned if I got fired the first day or fired at all. Sasuke's face was calm and cool.

"What makes you think you're that special to be my fuck toy? If anything you're my door mat now go clean my room servant. By the way it's the second room upstairs to your right." Sasuke voice held venom to it.

Ok guess I didn't get on his good side but at least now I won't get raped. _**Naruto's brain- Damn it and he was sexy too! **_Shut up mind; don't make me use a Q-tip. _**Ok I surrender.**_

I went up to the room he indicated and wish I had gotten raped instead because his room was messy. Actually messy wasn't even the word more like a boom went off in his room or even a tornado. I started picking up the clothes and throwing them into the dirty clothe hamper. _"Dang this is going to take forever."_

Sasuke Pov

I was pacing in the living room. _Damn he was cute too. Why do I always blow it? This is just like in school I can't talk to anyone because one they hit on me or faint, and or two they think I'm a bastard without even talking to me._

I stopped I heard movement from my room above. Should I apologize? I didn't mean those words it's just he got me so mad. He thinks I only want him to fuck him. I do have to admit that is one of the reasons but I want to know more about him.

I remember when Iruka showed me his picture and how my heart started to race. The new feeling that was boiling up in my spine, felt so good. _Naruto what are you doing to me?_

Naruto Pov

"Damn, shit, fuck! Argh I stubbed my toe! FUC……………k!" I screamed. I had hit sasuke's bed one again with my toe and I swear I had to have broken it.

"Wow that's such a dirty mouth you've got there." Sasuke was leaned up against his door frame. I wonder how long he's been there.

"You probably were thinking of another way to dirty it, bastard." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. I'm done." I threw the last dirty shirt into the now overly packed hamper.

"Would you like me to take it down and do your laundry?" I made his bed tidied up his bathroom, and picked up all the clothes on the floor the room looked way better then it did. Next I would have to vacuum as well.

"I guess…" sasuke mumbled. I picked up the dirty clothes which by the way was not light. I set it back down. I'm a soccer player not a wrestler.

"Hey sasuke mind giving me a hand."

He looked at me and they said, "Sure." He started clapping his hands.

"Not that type of hand bastard!" I yelled angrily. He laughed.

"Oh I know I just wanted to see your reaction." He picked up one side.

"Shall we go?" I nodded and we walked carefully down the stairs and to the basement where the washing machine was.

"Oh hello Mr. Sasuke, may I help you with anything?" a pink haired girl asked. She must be the washer lady. By the blush on her cheeks you could tell she had a think for sasuke.

'_Oh great another bimbo who stuffs her bra, she probably stiffs his underwear and clothes, hopefully after she washes them before hand first.'_

"Oh hey sakura, yeah I got some laundry." Sasuke said in an attractive tone. _'Does he like her or something?'_

She blushed. My heart felt like it was getting heavy with the thought of sasuke liking some girl like sakura. Damn it!

Sasuke Pov

Ok so I helped him with the laundry trying to make up for saying those things to him but he ignores me on our walk do to the laundry room. An ideal popped into my head. That's it I'll make him jealous.

I looked at the pink headed girl, I guess she will do.

"Oh hey sakura, yeah I got some laundry." I winked at her and she grew red like a tomato. God it was too easy to please women. I look over to see naruto trying to figure out what was going on between me and sakura.

"Um…sasuke…" yes it's working, it's actually working! "Yes naruto?" I said in my bored tone.

"I'm going to find another maid so I can vacuum your room and dust. I'll leave you two to your business." He bowed at her then to me. I watch his back until he disappeared up the stairs. 'Damn it, it didn't work!'

"So sasuke," sakura began. "Not now." Was all I said before trying to catch up with the blonde.

"Hey naruto wait up." He just kept walking. Was he mad because I was flirting with sakura?

"Hey naruto…" I finally caught up to him.

"What?" he said as I got into his face. I gazed into his deep blue eyes and found some sadness.

"Are you jealous?" I asked not sure how to talk to him. He looked at me shocked. "Yeah right you wish." He snorted after a couple of minutes.

"You are aren't you?" I smirked, how cute.

"No I'm-" His phone started to ring. 'Every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly, can't you hear…" naruto started to blush as he quickly snapped open his phone. Who would have a cell phone right like that?!

(Sorry that's what song I was listening to at the moment.)

Naruto Pov

. 'Every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly, can't you hear…" Shit gaara why did you mess with my phone! I could feel a blush spreading across my face.

"Um…hello?" I answered my cell.

"Hey naruto, mine and your bag when I came over got mixed up and I got your clothes when I came over. So could you possibly give me the address to the place you're at so we can trade?" gaara asked.

"When you came over? Oh yeah I remember, sure thing sweet pea. Hang on could you." I put the phone away from my ear.

"Hey sasuke what's the address to this place?" he grimaced and looked away.

"Sasuke?" he looked back at me, his eyes filled with hate.

"Why your girlfriend want to know?" I looked at him confused.

"Girlfriend oh no this is my boy friend." Sasuke looked down at the ground. Wait was he jealous? Maybe I can play this to my advantage. If sasuke wasn't going to give me the address then I'll ask were gaara was staying.

"Hey gaara baby, where are you staying?" I thought the line was disconnected but after a couple of minute's gaara answered, "Baby? I'm not your baby!" gaara growled.

"Yeah I know and I love you too. So where are you staying my bastard of a boy is getting jealous and won't tell me…" I looked at the pissed Uchiha in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara was confused.

"I'm staying at Skillet beach." Gaara added after a couple of seconds. He finally understood from the hint I dropped.

"Wait Skillet beach? I'm in a house right next to that beach." I said amused, so I wasn't alone then.

"What side?" I thought for a moment.

"The West."

The line went silent but they gaara was talking again, "The west seriously? Same here! So can you make it to Neji's party tomorrow then? The address is 4789."

I smiled trying to put on a show for sasuke. I could swear his eyes turned red. "Hang on again love." I smirked at sasuke.

"When are my days off?" He looked at me for a moment confused.

"Saturdays and Sundays, Why do you ask?" I grinned. "Hey gaara I can make it to the party. I'll bring you clothes then, love you bye." Before I hung up I heard gaara mumbled a 'freak.' So I thought it would be funny to keep this going a little bit more.

"Yeah I love you, bye. Oh yeah I got it, love you bye, bye. I love you baby, yeah I'll be there don't worry, I love you yep bye. (This is what my bro and his girlfriend do, isn't it annoying? They keep saying love you but then the other talks and they keep saying it. Oh well on with the story.)

I could hear gaara still on the phone saying 'what the fuck?' So after I hung up I let out a chuckle. "Who the fuck is gaara?" I stare at him. "My boy friend, duh! Besides why do you need to know?" I asked trying to hide my amusement.

"Iruka said you were single." Sasuke mumbled embarrassed. "Well Iruka obviously was wrong. Why are you jealous?" Sasuke looked at me.

"Can I go to that party with you? I won't hang on you or anything." I pulled my eyebrows together. "Sure." His face was solemn.

"Thanks." He started to walk away but stopped he didn't turn around but said, "You have the rest of the day off so you can get some sleep for the party tomorrow." He then walked back to his room.

Guess I'll ask his mother where my room is. God sasuke must be pissed. I started to feel guilty maybe I was wrong to do that. Then the image of him flirting with sakura came into my head. Then again he deserves it. I walk off to find his mother so I could go to sleep.

Sasuke Pov

I slammed my fists into the wall out of frustration. Why do I always have the worst of luck?

Iruka said he was single. Damn it I will have naruto. I've never felt like this from anyone else. I deserve naruto, not that gaara person. I want to see what this gaara looks like and if really is worthy of a person like naruto. I fall onto the bed.

I began to fall asleep picturing that adorable blonde with that face he has is a perfect tan face with those cute whiskered marks. The blonde hair frames his face making his deep sky blue eyes stand out. That perfect body of his. The 6 pack he has. Those long legs that could wrap around another's body, preferably mine.

Naruto below me panting his legs wrapped around my waist with me pounding into him over and over again. His moans becoming louder and fainter as each second past, the mattress squeaking below our bodies.

The smell of sex in the room and Naruto moaning my name. I awoke with my hand in my pants and a very hard erection. That settles it, naruto your mine.

Well I hoped you all enjoyed another chapter. Now be honest did you like it? I don't much care for spelling and grammar because as long as I get the point across it's all good, lol. Well that's it for now, should I continue? Yes, no? if I do the next chapter is based on the party so yeah I bet you can already guess what might happen but then again I like to surprise people, hmm. Well peace my readers! Thanks to those who have reviewed and who plan on this time. You know who you are so give yourself a big hug and pat on the back, hee, hee. Bye, bye for now I got to finish chapters on my other stories.

-Satoshi33girl


	4. night of the party

Chapter three

The night of the party

Sasuke pov

Finally I was ready. I picked out my nice black leather attire that my brother Itachi gave me on my last birthday which he like so much he went back to the store and bought it in red. I had on a black collar around my neck.

God when I looked in the mirror I looked more like a stripper than anything but the upside to my stripper look I was sure this would make naruto hard. 'Knock, knock, knock.' "Sasuke sweetie are you in there can I come in?" I heard my mother.

Shit if she sees me like this she won't let me go anywhere. I need a robe that's it. I found one in my connected bathroom and quickly put it on before the door opened and my mother and father stepped in.

"Sorry son but your mother here informed me you're going to a party and I just wanted to make sure you knew the rules. First no sex, no drugs, no women coming home with you, and most importantly no sex, do I make myself clear?" Dad warned. I nodded. He left and my mother came over.

"Sorry I just had to tell him or he wouldn't leave it alone if he found out. So do you need help with what to wear?" my mother was starting to open my closet.

"Uh, wait mom, about what I'm going to wear I was thinking of going out with naruto on our way to the party to pick it out." I lied through my teeth if she only knew what I was planning to wear…

"But you have a whole closet filled with clothes." She interjected.

"Mom I don't think the people at the party will be dressed in suits and dress clothes." I pointed out. She nodded after a moment.

"Alright I understand I'll be down in the kitchen make sure to come by when you're going to leave." I nodded and she left. I walked out of my room only to be face to face with…Itachi.

"Well hello brother I just thought to come by and see what you're going to wear to this um party of yours." Itachi smiled.

"Hn you know what I was going to wear." I looked at him and then at the clock. It was almost time for the party naruto and I better get going.

"Oh sasuke naruto said to tell you he would meet you at the party he had to take off and when he bumped into me he told me to tell you." naruto didn't wait for me that…that dobe!

"Well I'll see you later it looks like you have to get going oh and here's the address to the place it looks like it's just down the road so I'm sure you won't get lost." I was too lost in thought to really care so I just took the paper he handed me and watched as he left. Why would naruto leave with out me?

1, he could be seeing (fucking) that gaara kid. 2, he may be helping out with setting up the party. And or 3, he was too embarrassed to come with me because he didn't want gaara to think we were together. All in all I was hoping he was going with the second decision. Wonder what will happen tonight…

Naruto pov

"Naruto you're early." A redheaded teen opened the door for his friend.

"Sorry I just-"

"Wow naruto you look amazing! No not amazing down right sexy! I might just jump you now." Gaara said lust filling his eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha you're hilarious, besides I don't look that good if I knew I could come to your party I would have brought sexier outfits from home." I said in a disappointed tone. I wanted to wear something me (he thinking orange again.)

"Naruto you're not thinking about that orange get-up are you? Dude those tight ass hugging blue jeans and silk white shirt is so much better. Oh one thing… how did you get those blonde spikes of yours to stay down?" gaara joked.

"Do you need help with setting up for neji's party?" I asked as I looked around.

"Nope all set." Gaara said confirming what I kind of guessed gaara probably got the party set up some the day before so he could easily get it done the day of the party.

"Gaara could you do me a huge favor?" I blushed man this is hard to say.

"What? You know I would do anything for you…" Gaara reassured.

"Could you pretend you're going out with me so that my boss doesn't molest me." I said now my eyes locked on my bewildered friends expression.

"Is he hot?" the nerve!

"GAARA?!"

"What? Answer the question is he or not?" he crossed his arms.

"Yeah he's fucking gorgeous." I said as I turned scarlet.

"So what's the problem? You're not dating anyone right now this will be good for you besides if you're working for him you can become his boyfriend and not have to work at all and just relax and he may even let you hang with us." Gaara pointed out.

"Look I don't want to get involved with him because 1. I broke up with my last boyfriend and I'm still pretty torn up about it. 2. I don't want to get involved with someone who's rich who will leave me for the next thing after he's threw using me. And lastly 3, I don't want to love anything anymore it all just slips away." Gaara patted me on the head.

He would have hugged me if that was one of his things but nope it wasn't even on his cheer up list actually he only cheers me up. "1, you and I both know you're over you're last boyfriend, so that problem solved. 2, you might be right and you might be wrong about him I'll tell you tonight if he's one of those people. And 3rd, you know you've got me and kiba." He gazed into my eyes.

"What about neji?" I asked.

"Oh he's still on his high horse about being popular and what not." We both laugh yep that was neji. "Ok I'll be you're boyfriend for tonight." Gaara said. I hugged him tightly. "That is if you don't kill me first." I let go and apologized.

"So you and neji both throwing a party?" I asked trying to find the man I was speaking of.

"Well it's his place I just came over here at 3 since I don't sleep and set up while his family slept."

Gaara has a sleeping problem normally he calls me and we hangout or he watches me sleep (yes I know it's creepy yet peaceful and calming to know someone cares that much to watch you) or just talk on the phone, but since I have to work he didn't know if I would be tried and didn't want to get on my bad side.

Yes I have a bad side kakashi found that out the hard way, I didn't get much sleep I missed the bus, I got bit by a poodle and it was pink at that, I got yelled at for being late, then when I finally find my peaceful state he yells at me to listen so I snapped.

So many horrible things I said to him but of course he stopped listening even before I started yelling but I did freak the other kids out where they wouldn't talk to me thus meeting my brother/friend gaara that before we went on the soccer team got a few goal became popular you know the works.

"Naruto hey come back from la, la land will ya?" I smiled at gaara, I was lucky to have met him even though he threw sand in my eye and I smashed my snow cone in his face.

"Did you bring my clothes?"

"Oh yeah I did, here."

"Thanks now help me pick something to wear."

"Gaara you're going to trust me with helping you choose?"

"Yes naruto because if you can choose the outfit you have on there I'm sure I'll look the second best here tonight. I do wonder though what you're boss will wear… well anyways lets go and you can fill me in on the details of this boss of yours." I followed him only to bump into neji.

"Thanks a bunch gaara for setting up the party." Neji said gratefully.

"No problem I'm headed to change." Gaara and neji nodded after one and another.

"Oh naruto I didn't see you! I'm glad you could make it." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah well I invited someone that ok right?" he looked at me. (Wow those eyes are creepy yet so amazing and mysterious! They are the eyes to die for.)

"Of course, the more people the merrier! See you later I got to go make sure my uncle got on the plane. Bye see you guys later." Wow today is going to be a weird one. I wonder if sasuke is mad for me leaving him?

At the party

"Hey naruto can you get some more beer from the kitchen and bring it out in the living room?" neji asked as he was being bumped into by the other guests.

Total population that was invited plus the people who weren't but showed up and nobody cared well except for neji who was trying to get them to put down the breakable pictures, which we forgot to put in his parents room, which we forgot to lock so some of the party guest were up there having sex and what not.

Poor neji if he makes it through tonight he sure won't live when his uncle returns from the business trip.

I looked over as I brought the beer into the room requested and saw his cousin hinata looking at me shyly so after I set the beers down on the table I waved and she near fainted onto the overly crowded sofa.

_I will never understand that girl._ I scanned the crowds for another person. _I wonder where he is. _"Looking for somebody?" I turned and seen a very sexy sasuke who had a smirk plaster to that face of his.

I'm not going to let the bastard think I was worried he wouldn't make it and I know a way to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Yeah my boyfriend have you seen him he has red hair and black eyeliner and looks delicious?" he scolded yep that worked.

"No." he mumbled. I looked to the stairs to see who I was just describing he did look rather delicious…gaara.

"Hey gaara, over here." I waved my arms and gaara came over.

"Yes naruto babe what's up?" he came and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me quick on the lips.

"I would like you to meet sasuke, sasuke this is gaara. Gaara, sasuke." I did a quick introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Naruto has told me much about you." gaara said not leaving his position behind me.

"Hn." Sasuke had his cool mask on.

"Hey naruto can you…um…can I…um… talk to you…for a minute?" Hinata came over.

"Sure thing I'll be back in a minute." I left gaara staring at a rather shy sasuke.

Sasuke pov

Naruto picked him. He looks like a freak. He has no eyebrows what does he shave them or something? I mean yeah he does have a good sense of style like naruto but really. God naruto looked so good I could feel myself growing hard.

The thought though of him dressing up for gaara though makes me angry. First naruto leaves me get here early and then second he leaves me with his boyfriend while he goes and talks to that girl which is flirting with him which he's oblivious to as always.

I looked back at the guy who is smiling at me now, and talk about creepy. "Can I help you?" I'm getting angry I think he's smiling at me by a way of saying look I got naruto and you don't ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

"You two would make a great couple." Gaara said.

"Excuse me." Now I'm confused.

"You and naruto." Now I'm completely lost.

"What are you talking about?" ok he's either psycho or he's rubbing it in my face like I thought before.

"Can we speak more privately?" then he started to walk up the stairs I followed behind him.

Gaara Pov

They sure do make a cute couple. So what if this guy has money by the look on his face I know his love is deep for naruto and it's not just lust.

He already has the symptoms of a boyfriend, 1, he loves naruto. 2, he's jealous when others flirt with him. 3, he's looking out for the blonde idiot.

Ha he's sizing me up and finding all my flaws so he can tell naruto later probably.

"Can I help you?" sasuke's voice is like venom.

"You two would make a great couple." I couldn't help but say it, I mean seriously they would.

"Excuse me?" he looked at me like I lost my mind or something.

"You and naruto." He's confused.

"What are you talking about?" I might as well explain it, but not right here naruto would catch me and then yell at me that or never talk to me and I would lose my best friend and I was not going to let that happen.

"Can we speak more privately?" and I began to walk up stair I could feel him fallowing close behind. The one place naruto would not looked would be, ah yes, the roof.

Naruto pov

"Um…naruto I like you." she was tapping her fingers together a deep blush spread on her cheeks.

"I like you too hinata." She looked up but caught the look in my eyes.

"No not like…as a best friend…like as a… guy." I looked at her.

"Oh." Ok first of all you people reading this it's not my fault I didn't know what else to say ok. I looked around for help to get me out of this awkward situation. My eyes started to scan the room for those two people.

Wait where did they go? Damn it they better not have took off. I got to go find gaara. Maybe it wasn't such a good ideal leaving them together. "Hinata, can we talk later I got to go do something."

She nodded and I took off swerving in throughout the crowd looking for that red hair or the black duck tail. I could feel my ears going red I know they are talking about me.

Gaara please don't tell him I don't want him to know about that it was in the past, please oh god please.

Satoshi33girl here-

First of all I would like to thank my reviewers, and say I am most sorry that I couldn't update sooner it's just be so busy and I think up ideas and then write my stories. As for my other stories if you read those I won't be updating them for a while because I have became stuck and can't think of any good ideas but the other stories I promise those who read them they will be updated in 1 or 2 weeks. As for a quick preview this story the next chapter is called dirty little secret and it's about naruto's past and why he doesn't trust rich people.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, read and review for me please and thank you. peace my readers:)


	5. The Deception

Well first is my most sincere apologies for not updating. My computer had a malfunction and wouldn't turn on. We have fixed the problem a few months ago. Been a bit busy though but since I'm free for now I plan on making it up to my readers to keep my stories alive. Since I haven't been writing in a long while I would like you to review to let me know if you like where this is going… I might have lost my touch…

Well read on and tell me of your regards. :D

Sorry to my reviewers and those who added this to their story alert/ favorites :]

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4

The Deception

The night was anything but peaceful with one house booming with loud music and people coming from every direction upon the street. It was a cool night with a light breeze. Two boys sat on the roof of the house while there was a party below. Gaara looked the boy in front of him up and down.

He still didn't know if this was right in telling sasuke but he knew if he didn't sasuke may end up hurting naru a whole lot more than necessary. "So sasuke what are your intentions with Naruto?" The redhead stated as he lit up a cigarette.

**Sasuke Pov**

Why did he ask me that stupid question?! Out of all the questions that could be ask he picked that one. Damn. I didn't know what game he was playing and it was truly pissing me off.

"Why would you want to know that? I thought you and naruto were an item?" I peered at him as he blew smoke into the air. "Well?"

"…well what?"

"Are you two dating or not?" I was getting frustrated this guy was pushing my buttons. I had a low sense of patience but being an Uchiha and all that crap I knew not to show how he was getting to me.

But again with naruto involved I found myself in a predicament of throwing myself in own harms way just to protect the stupid dobe.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!!" Even an Uchiha can lose his cool. This guy is getting on my nerves. I want to punch him. Just tell me about naruto already.

"Naruto is a precious friend of mine. But as far as dating goes…" He let out another puff of smoke. "We see each other as brothers more than lovers." He looked me in the eye waiting to see my reaction and to much of my surprise I game one but smirking.

Guess that's what he expected. He inhaled again and let out a huge puff of smoke. Then held it out to me. "Want a puff?" I looked at him the then offering and refused by shaking my head. "hn."

"So is naruto available then?" I asked. Although I already knew he was. Just wanted to keep the conversation up so I could find out more about my dobe. My dobe… I like that.

"Sort of." Gaara replied. I didn't like the sound of this. He guessed my by the look on my face and the glare that replaced the once smirk that was once on my fine face. (Yes I have a lovely/sexy face) "He has given his heart to someone before you so in a way he is taken."

"Well obviously it didn't work out." I was trying to reassure myself that this was just some sort of fluke or something meant to bring out my anger. Then again seeing gaara look up into the stars with a sad expression told me that I was finally going to get to know naruto's deep secret that no one else knew about well other than gaara that is.

"If I tell you this you have to promise with your life or so help me I'll kill you." He glared and man I think I almost crapped myself… wait sniff sniff… nope nothing. Wow his glare is _almost_ as threatening as an Uchihas. I nodded. Gaara put out his cigarette and faced me.

**Gaara Pov **

Naruto is going to kill me. But if I don't tell him I know for a fact he won't. Maybe and hopefully this will get the Uchiha on the right path. So I tell him.

"When naruto was a small child his parents left him to go out on an anniversary dinner they had planned for a couple of months ahead of time. Naruto family was a very close knit family.

They had each other and that was it. So they left him with some dude named Deidara. Well we all know naruto is gullible and he is so damn trusting that he never wondered from right and wrong cause he was taught to always obey those who were older than himself.

_(Author: You think you know where this is going don't you? Hmm…)_

As naruto was getting ready for bed being instructed to do so from Deidara he heard a light scream from downstairs. He made his way down and he saw two figures on the couch Deidara being the one on buttom and a redhead being on top. Naruto was so curious he went to the edge of the door way to see what was going on. He made a noise and the redhead looked up…"

Sasuke is listening intently to what I'm saying like it's the newest discovering on the planet. I think I could make things up and he would believe me… but I don't. I can choose when to be evil and when not to be. I was about to continue when the

Door to the roof busted open by a rather pissed off blonde. "Naruto…" He looked at both me and sasuke and the surprised look on our faces. He walked right up to me and punched me in the jaw. Damn did that hurt and bad! Sasuke tried to restrained naruto.

Naruto Pov

The hell! I knew it! He was telling him about my stupid past. What does it matter that's what it is… the fucking past! "Gaara I hate you. Why?! Why?! You said it was in the past and it doesn't matter!"

I wanted to punch him again but I was restrained by strong arms so I struggled to get free. I was so pissed off. Gaara was about to speak to me but I didn't want to hear it. "Shut up you fucking liar! That's all you are a liar! You probably lied about being my friend didn't you?! Tell me you fucker!!!! Let go!!" I yelled to sasuke.

"Naruto calm down. He was just trying to… Stop moving damn it… He was trying to help you!" Sasuke struggled to keep hold of me. I knew if I kept this up I could get free eventually since sasuke was struggling to get a new grip on my arms.

"Help me? How's that? Prey tell, me how this is supposed to help me?" I growled. I swear my eyes were red with hate and I was near to glowing red from all my anger.

"Ok it wasn't only to help you but me in understanding you naruto please… I want to make you-" "Shut the hell up! I don't need to hear you say false things. You want to what make me happy screw you and you too gaara. I don't need anybody.

I can make it on my own!" I would have continued if the tears didn't start to cloud my eyes and a mouth wasn't pressed firmly against my own.

**Sasuke Pov**

This is so amazing I finally get to hear about naruto's past and all but before gaara gets into the good details the dobe finds us. He is mad. Okay he is now pissed. I look into his eyes I see hurt, betrayal, anger, and hate. He starts yelling and swinging his fists at gaara who just stands there and takes it.

He could dodge but doesn't. I help him out but holding naruto back. I try to reason with him. He only wants to hit something. Okay and here I thought I had anger management problems but he beats me. He starts yelling at me. I don't hear his words though because

I'm looking at those moist lips. His body thrashing up against mine has made my other half ting ting as I like to call it very happy. The anger he is radiating is making me hot and bothered. Damn. I want to help him. Why lord do you make him taint me so. I finally start to hear him and I can hear the cold dead voice and then I feel sad.

Not pity but an equal sadness. I see the tears and I'm about ready to do anything to see that stupid but wonderful grin on his face. I lose my grip and turn him to firmly place my lips on his. I feel him pull away at first but he soon relaxes and responds to the kiss. I soon break it though and hug his tightly to my chest resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry naruto. I'm so so very sorry."

**Gaara Pov**

He's my friend so I take his hit and his words. His words… They hit home alright. I swear I was about to cry myself. Then sasuke intervened. I see how he handles naruto and I feel out of place since they start to kiss. I shouldn't have told him. I guess my plan had been a success.

Well not so much his words but the fist I had already had him peg to punch me. I knew he was going to find us here. He knows this is were I come when I want to be alone which for most part he knew I would be here instead of the party all of tonight. He normally hangs with me while neji parties with the others down stairs.

I just hope naruto fills him in on the rest. I was dallying most of the night so naruto would come up before I went into deeper details about him. Come on I know my place and that isn't in telling of naruto.

Coming back from my thoughts to the throbbing pain in my jaw. Damn naruto could punch when blind with fury. Note to self never get him mad. I should leave for now and so I do. Naruto will tell him the rest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you enjoyed it!

I know it was short and all but hey I'm working on it.

I think I lost my touch… Help me regain my confidence and review.

I'll try and get another chappy out quicker next time. Be sure to check out the other stories as well will be updated soon. Thanks and peace to my readers :D


	6. Sorry :P

Sorry for the delay in this story but for now I decided it best to not continue because I feel that I didn't do very good on the last chappy so sorry to all my great readers and reviewers I am most sorry for your wait and prolonging but I doubt myself so don't want to ruin this story and I also wish to find a direction to which to take this. Please be patient with me please. I'm suffering from writers block XP . I'll update when I feel more up to it on this story. Once again I'm sorry to my readers/reviewers.


	7. Important to readers

_Letter to my readers,_

Dear my readers/reviewers. I'm glad I've gotten so many author alerts and favorite story adds for this story but I'm not sure if I should continue or not. As you can tell from when I started this story it's been a long time and I'm not completely sure. So I'm going to leave it up to those of you who like this story to tell me when to update it or to stop writing it completely. Give me reasonable advice as well would be greatly appreciated.

_Your compassionate writer,_

_Satoshi33girl_


End file.
